


Over and Over and Over

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [115]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt? Okay so I really love the idea of a sub Sam being thoroughly fucked by a possessive Dom Dean who teases Sam until he's coming dry. Dirty talk and bondage please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did this justice! I tried to stay true to the prompt

**Prompt** : Prompt? Okay so I really love the idea of a sub Sam being thoroughly fucked by a possessive Dom Dean who teases Sam until he's coming dry. Dirty talk and bondage please?

 

Sam was lying, sweaty and nervous. Dean was above him and Sam could tell it was his Dom, not his big brother. His dick stood proudly erect with the cap was red with blood. Dean’s hand gently stroked Sam’s balls and he bucked. “Oh, _oh_ ,” Sam panted.

“I’m gonna let you come, Sammy,” Dean purred. “I’m going to _make_ you come, even when you want to stop. And when you beg me to leave you alone because you think that you just can’t do it, I’ll make you come again. I will empty your balls and make your dick so sensitive air makes you orgasm.”

Sam didn’t know whether or not he wanted it. Sometimes Dean didn’t let him come at all, and that was horrible, but he felt like coming over and over again would be equally as painful. He could always use his safeword if it got too intense. He looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, the fierce Dom persona firmly in place, but there was so much love and caring in his green orbs. Sam knew Dean would never do anything to hurt him in any way. “I trust you.”

Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck and licked at the warm skin. Sam let his brother nibble on his ear and suck his claim on Sam’s neck with little bruises. Dean’s hard dick was pressing against Sam’s thigh but tonight he was fully committed to Sam’s pleasure until his baby boy was coming dry.

Dean rolled Sam into his stomach. “Can’t wait until you’re coming all over the bed, Sammy,” Dean growled. “Gonna milk you dry and then some.” Sam keened and rutted against the bed. Dean’s voice was hardwired to Sam’s cock and the younger Winchester ached to get off. Dean slapped his ass lightly. “You’ll come soon enough, Sammy, but not by humping the bed like a little whore,” Dean told him. “You will come when and how I want you to.”

He adjusted Sam’s limbs so his legs were spread wide and his arms were above his head. Dean shifted down so his lips hovered against Sam’s ass. It was firm and smooth and Dean couldn’t resist nibbling on the soft cheeks. Sam squeaked and his hands clenched into fists. If this got Sam going, he couldn’t wait to see what happened when Dean really got into it. Dean mouthed down until he was over the tiny, pink pucker and gently licked it.

Sam squealed and his whole body rocketed off the bed. “Dean!”

Dean smirked and continued to rim Sam, making the younger man thrash around like a fish. He chuckled and licked at Sam’s hole like it was a lollipop. It had a musky scent and tasted a little bitter, but there was another taste that was completely _Sam_ and made Dean wild. He pried Sam’s cheeks apart and wiggled his tongue even further inside. The man whimpered and banged his head against his pillow. “So hot, Sam. You taste so good.”

Sam’s hips spasmed. “Need to–please Dean!”

“Come, baby boy,” Dean growled. “Come for your big brother.”

Sam screamed and his orgasm hit hip like a ton of bricks. Dean lusted at the sight of his brother and stuck two fingers in Sam. He scissored his fingers until Sam was open enough and slid his cock inside the warm, tight heat. Both Winchesters groaned as Dean started to pump his hips and fuck Sam. The headboard slammed against the wall and Sam was letting out little breathy whimpers. His cock was hardening again despite the fact that he’d just come. Dean’s thick cock nailed against Sam’s prostate over and over again. “Like that, Sammy?” Dean growled. “Little slut for my cock, your ass practically begs for it. You’re hard again, aren’t you? You want to come again, baby boy?”

“Please,” Sam begged. “Yes, please! Let me come!”

“Any time you want,” Dean said. “I’m not stopping you.” Dean rolled his hips in a way that he knew Sam liked and felt the younger man stutter and then let out a content sigh. “Fuck, Sammy, two orgasms already. Fucking slut.” He dug his nails into Sam’s skin as his own come filled Sam’s ass. “ _Fuck.”_

He slid out and reached to the nightstand to grab a plug and wiggled it into Sam’s ass. His come was trapped inside Sam. Just the thought was driving Dean crazy. “Roll over,” Dean ordered. “Gonna tie you up, Sammy.”

Sam obediently let Dean tie soft ropes around his wrists and ankles. The Dom lay gentle kisses across his skin before binding him, adjusting the ropes so they were tight but not suffocating. “How do they feel?” Dean asked.

Sam tested the restraints. “Good.”

Dean grinned. “Good.” He looked at Sam’s cock. It was half hard and resting against his stomach. There was drying come on his stomach. It was the picture of debauched and Dean wanted to eat him alive. He turned on the vibrator and watched as Sam’s dick weakly pushed to its full hardness. “Fucking slut. I put something up your ass and your dick gets hard. Two orgasms, Sammy. How many can I wring out of you?”

“Dean,” Sam sobbed. He yanked at the ropes, his body thrashing on the bed and straining under his escape efforts. “C-can’t!”

“You _can_ ,” Dean promised. He turned up the notch and Sam bucked. Dean made sure the vibrator was pressing right against Sam’s prostate. Dean slid down the bed and sucked on the head of Sam’s cock. Sam squealed and bucked into Dean’s mouth. He didn’t go any further than the head, teasing the very tip and letting Sam’s precome drip into his mouth.

“Wanna come,” Sam whined.

“Then come,” Dean said, sliding off his cock. He stroked Sam’s balls. The younger man’s eyes rolled back into his head and another orgasm hit him. It was weaker than the other too, less come spurting out onto his stomach. Dean trailed his fingers up Sam’s softening cock and he keened.

“Don’t touch it,” Sam begged. “It’s too sensitive.”

Dean smirked. ‘That’s the idea, hot stuff.” His hand pulled on Sam’s shaft roughly and the boy yanked at his bonds. Dean crawled between Sam’s legs and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Sammy’s balls were almost as sensitive as his dick and Dean licked on his sac until his cock twitched feebly.

“I’m getting hard,” Sam muttered. Dean chuckled around Sam’s balls and the vibrations added to the already pleasurable vibrations coming from his ass. Dean nuzzled Sam’s dick and felt the organ start to stiffen. Dean licked the come off Sam’s cock until he was almost totally hard. Dean wrapped his mouth around Sam’s cock and sank all the way down, licking and sucking until Sam was pushing his hips into his mouth. From the way Sam was squirming there would definitely be marks on his wrists tomorrow. Dean would have to rub ointment on them when they were finished.

“You’re fucking _mine_ ,” Dean growled. “Mine to fuck, mine to worship, mine to milk dry. Say it!”

“Yours,” Sam agreed. “All yours! Your Sammy, your sub!”  
“That’s right,” Dean said. “You’re my little slut and my treasure.”

Sam cried out and his cock twitched like an orgasm, but he was too exhausted to barely squirt out come. Dean cackled. He’d finally got Sam to come dry. He was tempted to wring another orgasm out of Sam, but his head was lolling on the pillow and sweat and come painted his body. Dean decided to wait until tomorrow. He undid the ropes and massaged Sam’s wrists and ankles. “Wait here.” Sam opened one eye to glare at him and Dean chuckled. Not like Sam would be able to go anywhere in the state he was in.

Dean retrieved the ointment and massaged it into Sam’s limbs. His brother hummed happily under Dean’s treatment and enjoyed his ministration. Dean cleaned him off and tucked the covers around his sub. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted,” Sam replied honestly. “I want to sleep for a week.”

“You can,” Dean said. “And tomorrow I will absolutely pamper you. We can have a bath and I’ll wash your hair, how does that sound?”  
Sam smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Dean stroked Sam’s hair lovingly. God, he was so lucky to have Sam. His hand combed Sam’s silky locks until his baby brother’s eyes closed in sleep.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are temporarily closed! Thanks!


End file.
